Lanie Parish
Lanie Parish is one of the medical examiners and forensics analysts for the NYPD. History Not much is known about Lanie's past, other than the fact that Lanie did her residency at Saint Samuel's Hospital, under Toby Lang. Also, Lanie wanted to be a ballerina as a child, before "the girls" (her breasts) showed up. ("A Dance With Death") Also, according to Esposito, she hates her mother and probably does not see her often.("Setup") Season One From the beginning, it is evident that Lanie and Kate are very good and close friends. She is one of the few people Beckett can talk to easily and without reservations. She tries to get Beckett a social life and always seems eager to hook Beckett up on dates. When she meets Richard Castle, she introduces herself as a fan of Castle's work and is later impressed by his adequate knowledge of medical terminologies. Lanie is among the first people to notice their compatibility and often urges Beckett to act on it, no matter how much the latter denies the attraction. Lanie insists that she needs Castle in her life for a fun change. Lanie is often amused by Castle's presence and theories in the crime scenes and the morgue, although there are also times when Castle would go too far with his puns and Lanie would just give him a disapproving look. In "Home Is Where the Heart Stops", Lanie helps Beckett choose a dress for the event she will be attending with Castle. Lanie makes fun of Kate's dresses a way a girlfriend typically would. Season Two After Kate disclosed to Lanie that Castle opened up her mother's case file, Lanie sided with Kate, knowing how this affected her best friend, and acted hostile towards Castle, not knowing that Castle found something new regarding the case. When Castle tells her what his medical examiner friend, Clark Murray, found though, she hesitates and begins to see Castle's actions in a different light. In "The Double Down", Lanie shows up at the crime scene in a dress that gets Castle staring at her. Beckett jokes about her change in uniform, and she counters by saying that unlike Kate, she doesn't just sit around all night waiting for victims, implying that she was on a date that night. This is also the first time we see Lanie working with Sidney Perlmutter, another medical examiner in the city. They were originally working the two separate murder cases that Beckett and Castle, and Ryan and Esposito were investigating in separate pairs. When they see a similarity in their victims, they work together and call on the two teams of investigators to work together as well. After Castle, New York Ledger's ninth top eligible bachelor, gets a date with the third top bachelorette, Kate finally agrees to Lanie's fixing games. She sets her up with her firefighting friend Brad Dekker, though the date does not work out. Season Four In "Pandora", we find out that Lanie had taken Castle's daughter, Alexis in as her intern. She and Detective Javier Esposito had a 'secret' relationship for a while, although in reality most of the other detectives knew about it before they even mentioned it. However, she broke it off after a failed double date with Kevin Ryan and his fiancée. She took Doctor Toby Lang to Ryan's wedding, making Esposito extremely jealous, until she told him at the wedding that Toby had a boyfriend and he was only accompanying her, so she had someone to dance with.Episode 4x11 "Till Death Do Us Part" When Beckett confides in her in "The Limey" about the strange way Castle has been acting around her, Lanie tells her that it has been weird for the past four years they've been together. She opens Beckett's eye and tries to make her realize how Castle really feels for her and that she should finally make a move and tell him how she feels before Castle continues to pull away and it's too late. She later doubles back though when they see Castle arrive at the crime scene with a girl. Personality Lanie is a very sassy, outspoken person who tends to say what she wants, sometimes with that hint of humorous sarcasm, or that feisty attitude men love. She is also shown to be quite outgoing and socially active. She is also evidently a good friend and is always there for Beckett when she needs one, often supporting her either against or for Castle. Also, with her years of experience, she has proven to be very smart and quick with her preliminary results, proving very useful especially for the strange cases she and Beckett's team have ever encountered. Lanie also always double checks and never overlooks even the little details that would help the case. Also, since Lanie works in the morgue, she has to stay with several stored corpses which she does not seem to mind. However, she later notes during a group date with Jenny, Ryan and Esposito that since she hangs with the dead at work, she expects the living at home, referring to Espo who is sometimes already fast asleep when she comes home to him. During one conversation with Beckett, she also seems to have put more thought into the deceased she looks after, saying that the people in their containers have had once dreams when they were living that they could no longer fulfill, so they should make the most out of their decisions while they're still alive. Trivia * Lanie's book counterpart in the ''Nikki Heat''series is Lauren Parry. She told Castle in Tick, Tick, Tick... that she would want to have Halle Berry play her in the movie adaptation of Heat Wave. * In One Life to Lose, Beckett states that Lanie likes diamonds. * Has a tattoo on her upper thigh as seen in Disciple. Image gallery Wikia Castle - Lanie g01.png|Lanie and Beckett's first exchange - on makeup|link=Flowers For Your Grave Wikia Castle - Lanie g02.png|Lanie meets Castle Wikia Castle - Lanie g03.png|Lanie admitting Castle to her lair - for the first time|link=Nanny McDead Wikia Castle - Lanie g04.png|Lanie doing what she does best Wikia Castle - Lanie g05.png|Lanie threatening Esposito at a crime scene|link=Deep in Death Wikia Castle - Lanie g06.png|Dr. Parish warning Castle against staring at "the girls"|link=The Double Down Wikia Castle - Lanie g07.png|As the Penny Baker Club's resident torch singer|link=The Blue Butterfly Wikia Castle - Lanie Espo shooting.png|Lanie (& Esposito)'s reaction to Kate's shooting|link=Knockout LanieParish-MurderHeWrote.png|Lanie glaring at Esposito Notes and References External Links Parish, Lanie Parish, Lanie Parish, Lanie Parish, Lanie